We Are Family
by DayaVineet's Girl
Summary: Peep in ! Dillogical Story ! Plz R&R! Last chapter updated ! [COMPLETED]
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: heya everyone ! So , this is a surprise for someone. A sweet little sister of mine :D Ya yun kahu my FF daughter ;) A short story ;)**

 **Areej- I hope you'll like it. Maarna mat Mumma ko pleaajj ! :* :P**

 **Plz read if you like to. No bashing plz !**

 _ **Society Amrit Villa, Pune …..**_

Children were playing in the garden while ladies were seen chatting. A while ago , she was there with her 4 year old daughter chatting with a friend , but as soon as she received a call from her hubby she reached her home. The little girl was crying as she wanted to play more in the garden but she didn't allowed. Instead she asked her to play with her father when he comes back.

The little girl gets angry ….

" _Mujhe Galden mein khelna hai !"_

She speaks as her mother makes her sit near her teddy bear….her favorite one.

Girl- Zidd nahi krte. Papa aayenge na unke saath khelna…tab tak aap apne teddy bear ke saath khelo.

Girl- Nahiii..Aruuu ko bahar jaana hai…jaana hai. !

She throws the teddy on the floor.

" _Mujhe abhi bahar jaana hai….abhi ke abhi !"_

The girl sits beside her…and pats her cheek….

" _Aru good girl hai na ….wo mumma ki baat maanti hai. Abhi papa aayenge na unke saath jaana…okay !"_

The little girl was not in a mood to listen to her mumma. Meanwhile , someone entered the door. The little girl chuckled on seeing the person and ran to took her in his arms and and kissed on her chubby cheeks (:p :D )

Guy- So ….kya kiya meri Princess ne ?

Aru – Khela lekin Mumma …(she pointed to her mother)

Guy- Mumma ne daanta ?

The little girl nods as YES and he looked at his wife….

Guy- Roo….maine kaha hai na tumse meri beti meri princess hai. Tum usse kuch mat kaha karo.

Roo(roohi/ruhana)- Maine kahan tumhari laadli se kuch kaha….ziddi hai tumhari tarah.

Guy- Arey….ziddi nhi hai meri princesss! Samjhi tum !

Roo(smiles)- Uffo Vineet..tum dono ko sambhalna mushkil hai.

Vineet- Hehe…..ab zindagi bhar tumhe hi toh sambhalna hai…hai na Aru ? (he looks at his daughter who chuckles.)

Ruhana and Vineet smiled at her.

Vineet- Acha Roo….wo main Mohit and uski wife ko bhi bulaya hai dinner pe.

Ruhana- Haan meri Sneha se baat ho gayi thi. Ab tum apni beti ko sambhalo ..main kitchen mein jaati hu.

Meanwhile, the little girl chuckled….

" _Tachin ….Tachin aayega ?"_

She looked at her father and mother…

Ruhana-Tachin kaun?

Vineet(Smiles)- Tachin yaani Sachin …hai na ? (he looks at his daughter)

The little girl smiles…..

Ruhana(moves closer to them)- Sachin aapka friend hai?

Aru- Flend hai ….Besht Flend !

Ruhana- Khelna hai uske saath ?

The little girl nods as YES. Vineet smiles….

Vineet- Jab tak aapka flend aayega tab tak aap mere saath kheloge ?

Aru- Haan…aru ko khelna hai !

Ruhana- Aap dono khelo….main chali kaam karne.

Leaving them alone , she moved to the kitchen. The father-daughter played for a while but then a phonecall interrupted them. He attended the call and was shocked to hear …..

" _Kya ? Tum thik ho ?"_

 _._

 _._

" _Okay…tum Sneha ka dhyan rakho….hum aate hain. "_

A startled Ruhana asks him about what happened but he just asked her to move out. She hold her daughter in her arms and they rushed out.

 **A/N: Okay..so a nw story….Aru Baby ko chapter pasand aaya?**

 **Lemme know in reviews!**

 **Tata ! Plz R &R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: heya everyone !**

 **Hehehe….13 reviews on an illogical and dillogical story. Thank you sooo much for the appreciation. Aruu….M happy that you liked to it.**

 **Navii- Thank you Maasi :p hehehe…..Sab kuch uncertainly hua darling ! Achanak se idea aaya and I wrote it ! Right guess haan ;) Thank you :* Love you :* Aur haan M more lucky than you :***

 **Hamdard Duo – Thank you so much !**

 **AD-Angelina- Heartfelt thanks to you for making my created couple RuVi …your favorite couple.**

 **And thank you to all those who reviewed…..**

 **Happy Reading !**

RuVi along with Aru hurried LifeLine hospital. Ruhana was worried…..

Ruhana- Vineet….tum mujhe bataoge hum yahan kyun aaye hain ?

Vineet- Roo…wo Mohit aur Sachin ka accident ho gaya . (he said in a sad tone.)

Ruhana(Shocked)- Kya ? Wo thik toh hai ? Aur sachin ?

Vineet- Sachin ko sir mein chot lagi hai. Chalo jaldi !

They had reached the hospital and rushed inside. Aru had by then slept in Ruhana'as arms. Vineet rushed to the reception and asked about Mohit and then moved into the direction as guided by her. Sneha was seen sitting on the bench. Ruhana moved to her while Vineet moved to his friend.

Vineet- Mohit…ye sab kaise hua ?

Mohit- Main toh thik se hi chala raha tha saamne se full speed pe car aayi…Balance loose hua aura b tu dekh hi raha hai. Sachin ko sir mein gehri chot lagi hai.

Vineet(squeezes his shoulder)- Relaxxx ! Sab thik ho jayega. Tumhe sneha ko sambhalna hai.

Mohit looks at his wife who was silently crying seeing her son in such pain. He moves to her and keeps his hand on her shoulder…

Mohit- Sneha….tum ruhana ke saath ghr jao. Tumhe aaram ki zarurat hai.

Sneha(looks at him)- Main nhi jaungi kahin. Main yahin rahungi.

Mohit- Sneha please….dekho Subah aa jaana. Abhi jao.

Ruhana- Mohit…rehne dijiye usey yahan….i think she'll be better.

Vineet- Par Roo…..(but was stopped)

Ruhana- Vineet please….rehne do !

He agrees and went quiet. Meanwhile , Aru woke up hearing noises and is confused looking around , but as soon as she spots Sneha and Mohit , she longs to meet her looks at her friend…..

" _Mumma…Flend ! Tachin ! "_

She looks but doesn't find him. She looks at her mother again….

" _Mumma…..Mera Flend kahan hai? "_

Ruhana looks at Vineet for help. He smiles and takes Aru from her and says….

Vineet- Chalo ….hum bahar jayenge.

Aru- Par Tachin ? (she looks at her father)

Vineet- Sachin bhi aa jayega. Par aap toh chalo.

The little girl was adamant to meet her friend.

" _Mujhe Shachin ke paas jaana hai …abhi ke abhi !"_

 _._

 _._

Vineet speaks _….."Beta…main aapko kal aapke friend se zaroor milvaunga. Abhi ghar chalte hain. "_

 _._

 _._

Again an innocent question…." _Par wo kahan hai Papa ?"_

Ruhana and Vineet glance at their friends who were sad and tensed. Ruhana looked up at Sneha and then turned to her daughter…..

" _Aru …..aapka jo friend hai na wo so raha hai. Aur aap usse kal hi mil sakte hain. Dekho Sneha aunty bhi yahan baithi hai. "_

She pointed to her friend while the girl glanced at her father who assured her that he will make her meet Sachin…her Shachin !

The girl smiled and then rested her head on his father's shoulder and slept.

Sneha(broke up the silence)- Bachchon ko behlaana kitna aasan hota hai na Ruhana….dekho Vineet ne aru ko samjhaya ….kaash main bhi usi ki tarah samajh paati.

Ruhana(squeezed her hand)- Sneha…..tumhe koi chahkar bhi behla nhi sakta. Ab chalo …thoda aaram kar lo.

Sneha(refuses)- Nahi Roo…plz mujhe yahin rehne do.

Ruhana- Sneha…..yahan rahogi toh tabiyat aur bigdegi. Chalo…subah tum aur Aru dono aa jaana sachin se milne….okay !

She tried to make the situation light at which Mohit laughs…Vineet assures…..

" _Sneha …tum Roo ke saath ghar jao. Main aur mohit hain yahan pe. Aur jo bhi pata chalega hum bata denge."_

 _._

 _._

Sneha looks at him….. _" Vineet …tumhara champ tumhari tarah strong nahi hai."_

 _._

 _._

" _Toh ab ban jaayega!"_

They all were surprised with the voice and turned behind to find the doctor. Sneha and Mohit rushed to him….

Sneha- Is Sachin fine ? Sab thik hai na ?

Doctor(smiles)- He is fine Mrs Sneha. Bas kal tak under observation rakhenge and then we'll discharge him.

Mohit(smiles)- Thank you doctor!

Doctor(Smiles)- Ye toh meri duty thi. And Mr Mohit…kuch formalities hai..aaiye!

He nods and turns to his wife….

" _Ab toh jaogi na Ruhana ke saath?"_

She nods as YES and then took Aru from Vineet's arms and they headed to RuVi's home.

 _ **Later that Night ….**_

The little Girl Aru woke up from her sleep sweating and shouting for her parents. Ruhana woke up and was shocked to see her like that. She took her in her arms and the girl was crying ….

 **A/N: :o Why ij my Baby crying ?**

 **Guess Karo …Guess karo !**

 **Main toh chali ! Bye bye !**

 **Plz R & R! **

**Take care !**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heya Everyone ! M here with the new update!**

 **Thank you all for the reviews! Let's read further!**

The little girl Aru woke up sweating badly and hid herself in her mother's arms. Ruhana was worried to see her daughter like that. She picked her up in her arms and moved out of the room. She was constantly trying to make her calm. She caressed her back in order to make her calm…

" _Kya hua Aru ko ?"_

.

She didn't replied and ruhana continued….

" _Arey…meri pyaari si aur brave bachi ko darr lagta hai….aise kaise….batao kya hua ?"_

She took her to her room where her toys were kept there and it was pitch dark. As she entered, the little girl got afraid and hugged her mumma tightly. Ruhana understood that she saw something really scary and dark in her dream. She switched on the lights and played with her princess for a while. While playing , the little angel slept there in her lap. She carried her again to her room and made her comfortable.

Meanwhile, Sneha entered the room…

Sneha- Kya hua ? Soyyi nahi tum?

Ruhana-Aru ko sula rahi thi ….Tum kyun jaag gayi ?(she checked the time and it showed 4:45 am. )

She squeezed her hand….

" _Tum yahan baitho….main coffee lekar aati hu."_

She nodded and sat down beside the little girl moving her fingers in her hair. In a while, Ruhana entered the room and found her friend in deep sleep with around the little girl. She smiled and quietly moved out of the room.

Meanwhile, she got a call from Vineet to ask about Sneha and Aru and she told him what all happened. He asked her to inform any of their seniors that they'll turn up late to the bureau or may be any one of them will certainly come .

 _ **Morning 8:30 am….**_

Sneha woke up from her sleep and found herself in Ruhana's room. She looked up and found Aru sitting with her teddy bear. She looked at her and smiled. Meanwhile, Ruhana came out of the washroom.

Ruhana(Smiles)- Arey Sneha…uth gayi tum…chalo fresh ho jao.

Sneha(looks around)- I'm sorry Ruhana….wo main ….(she pauses)

Ruhana(Smiles)- Its okay! I know what were you going thru. Acha ab ready ho jaao. Hospital jaana hai.

Sneha smiles and thanks her. Then she goes to get fresh. After a while , they leave for hospital.

 _ **Lifeline Hospital….**_

They hurried up inside where their hubbys were waiting for them. Sneha hurried to Mohit…

Sneha- Sachin kaisa hai …theek toh hai na ?

Mohit(smiles)- Haan thik weak hai par he is fine.

Sneha- Mujhe uske paas jaana hai…abhi.

He smiles and holds her hand to take her in when they heard another swweeet voice…..

" _Mujhe bhi Shachin ke paash jaana hai. "_

All of them glanced at each other and Sneha smiled. Vineet looked at hi daughter…..

Vineet- Betu ….hum baad mein milenge….pehle aunty ko jaane do.

Aru- Nahi…..abhi k abhi jaana hai. Mujhe Shachin ke saath khelna hai.

Vineet- Beta…wo aapke sath baad mein khelega. Aur tab tak aap papa ke saath khelo.

He took her in his arms and touched his forehead on hers. But the little girl pushed his on his face…..

" _Nahi…mujhe abhi jaana hai….!"_

Being adamant , she was forcing her father to take her in. Meanwhile, Ruhana felt somewhat uneasy. She took the support of the bench. Vineeet noticed it….

Vineet- Kya hua Roo ?

Ruhana- Kuch nhi…..tum aru ko leke andar jao na varna zidd krti rahegi.

Vineet- But are you fine?

Ruhana- Yeah….tum jaao ! (she spoke holding her head as she was feeling uneasy)

Vineet- Ye lo paani piyo….main aata hu….aru ko uske friend se milva ke.

Ruhana(smiles)- Okay…tum chalo….main aati hu.

He nodded and moved inside and after a few minutes , she proceeded into the room but she lost her balance and was about to fall when he hold her but she fainted.

 **A/N: Okay…another update..! Tachin is fine …..but what happened to Ruhana?**

 **Is everything alright ? or anything bad gonna happen?**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **Plz R &R!**

 **Take care!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Heyaa ! M back with a new update !**

 **I hope my Aru Baby likes it :* And all of you too !**

 **Happy Reading!**

Vineet holds her by her arms and makes her sit on the bench. Sneha sprinkles water on her face while Vineet tries to wake her up. Aru pats her mother's cheek with her little hands…..

" _Mummaa…..utho na Mummaa ! "_

When her mother didn't responded , she turned to her father….

" _Papa…Mumma ko kya hua ? "_

He kissed on her cheeks and pats her head….

" _Mumma ko kuch nhi hua beta…..abhi uth jayegi mumma ! "_

It took sometime for Ruhana to get back to consciousness. She looked around and found worried faces of Vineet , Mohit and Sneha. Sneha gave her a glass of water.

Vineet- Kya hua Roo? Doctor ko dikhana hai ? DrAnjali abhi abhi aayi hain.

Ruhana- Main….main thik hu vineet !

Vineet- Dikh raha hai kitni thik ho. Chalo mere saath! (he holds her hand)

Ruhana- Arey Vineet…..m fine…..hota rehta hai ye sab ! Relaxx!

Vineet(tensed)-Arey kaise relax …idhar sachin aura b tum….khayal rakho na apna!

Ruhana smiles but at the same time….they heard a weak boyish voice…

" _Maa!"_

Sneha smiles and both the ladies move towards the boy. Sneha moved her fingers in his hair….

Sneha- Ab kaisa hai mera bacha ?

Sachin(weakly)- Main thik hu maa ! Aap ro mat ! (he spoke rubbing her tears.)

Sneha(smiles)- Mumma kahan ro rahi hai ….nai ro rahi!

Sachin- Mujhe pata hai meri mumma sirf mere liye roti hai.

Sneha smiles and hugs her son while Ruhana was just watching them. Meanwhile, Vineet and Mohit entered inside and there was again a sweet chuckle….

" _Shachin!"_

Sneha takes the girl in her lap so as bth the friends could talk. Aru kept her finger on his head…..

" _Shachin ko dald ho laha hai?"_

She looked at her friend who gave a painful glance. Ruhana , who was on the other side on the bed removed her daughter's hand….

" _Nahi Aruu…abhi usko chot lagi hai. Haath nhi lagana ."_

She looked at her friend who was in sleep becoz of the medicinal effects. She then looked at her father and Sneha smiles. She hugs the little girl…

" _Aapko Sachin ke saath khelna hai?"_

She nodded as YES. Sneha smiles…

" _Okay…..toh jab aapka friend thik ho jaayega na tab aap dono khelna …okay ? "_

 _._

 _._ An innocent question again….

" _Shachin kab thik hoga?"_

Vineet laughs and takes her in his arms….

" _Tumhala shachin jaldi thik ho jaayega…..lekin usse pehle aapke friend ko rest karna padega….hai na …..isliye abhi hum ghar jaayenge…okay ?"_

The little girl nodded as YES. Ruhana smiles while Mohit comes to them….

Mohit- Yaar Vineet….sorry…tum logon ko itna disturb kiya. AB tumhe jaana chahiye.

Vineet- Arey…isme kya disturb yaar…..jaise Aru…waise sachin! Ab bas tum Sneha aur Sachin ka khyaal rakho. Baaki sab mujhpe chhod do.

MOhit- Haan par tumhe bureau jaana hoga na ?

Ruhana- Vineet yahin hain….main ja rahi hu bureau!

Vineet- Nhi Roo…tum nhi jaogi.

Ruhana- Relax ! Yahan zyada zarurat tumhaari hai. Main bureau chali jaati hu.

With all this , Ruhana left for bureau while, VIneet moved to his home. Later , in the day , Ruhana had the same feeling and so headed to Tarika in the forensic lab.

 _ **Forensic Lab...**_

Ruhana entered in and found tarika alone.

Ruhana- Good Evening tarika!

Tarika(Smiles)_ Aao Ruhana….kya hua ? Aaj yahan?

Ruhana- Haan…wo tumse kuch puchna tha. Mujhe aaj subah se chakkar aa rahe hain….infact feeling a bit uneasy since 2 days.

Tarika(thoughtfully)- Okay…wait a minute.

She did the necessary checkup and suddenly a small smile made way on her face. Ruhana looked at her and she hugged him uttering a

" _Congratulations!"_

Ruhana smiles and looks at her as if confirming and she nods a YES. She smiles a bit wider and leaves the forensic lab. She moved out of the bureau and found him outside the building as he was there to pick her up.

Ruhana- Arey tum yahan….main aa jaati !

Vineet- Kyun …hum nhi aa sakte ?

Ruhana(smiles)- Maine aisa toh nhi kaha !

Aru- Toh phil car mein baitho….Aru ko ichh-cleam khani hai ! (she spke in her sweet voice)

Vineet(innocently)- Aur Aru ke papa ko bhi ! (he looked at his wife)

Ruhana nods…. _"Dono baap-beti mujhe sataate ho! Kuch nhi ho sakta tum dono ka ! Ab dekho main kya krti hu…."_

Vineet smiles and they sit off moving towards the ice-cream parlor on the wish of Father-Daughter. She was all smiles through the way. He noticed this…..

Vineet- Kya baat hai Roo….bahut khush lag rahi ho.

Ruhana(smiles)- Khushi ki baat toh hai !

Vineet- Wo kya ?

Just then something caught her eyes…..SHe hold his hand….

Ruhana- Tum Aru ko icecream khilao ….main aati hu.

Vineet- Arey ruko toh Roo…(he called her but she already left)

He nodded his head and moved in the parlor with his daughter. They enjoyed their icecream….and then return back ..

 _ **Later that Night…**_

When he entered the room and took his place on the bed , he was surprised to see something. He looked at her and she smiled…..He smiled wider and just hugged her.

 **A/N: Okay….Confused?**

 **Hehe….next chapter mein pata chal jaayega ki Vineet ne kya dekha…tab tak aap log guess karo.**

 **Further chapters will contain more of ArChin and less of RuVi ;) So…stay tuned!**

 **And thnkYou for loving this sweet family !**

 **Plz R &R ! **

**Take Care !**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : Heya Guys…Back with the update.**

 **AruBaby…thankyou so much for liking it :* Love you :* Ur wish is granted ! :***

 **Thnkyou everyone who liked and reviewed.**

 **Let's read further!**

 **Happy Reading!**

Vineet moved into the room and took his place on the bed when something caught his attention. He looked at Ruhana who smiles in return while he moves to her and hugs her and uttered ….

" _Thank You !"_

He turned again towards the bed where their little Princess was sleeping and besides her was a doll …rather say a baby boy doll.

Vineet- Tumne mujhe pehle kyun nhi bataya?

Ruhana(Smiles)- Kyunki mujhe tumhaari ye smile miss nhi karni thi. Tumhe maalum hai na how much I love your smile…(she winked)

Vineet(pouts)- Achaa…bas meri smile se pyaar krti ho ….mujhse nhi ! (he turns to the other side)

Ruhana(Smiles)- Awww…naraz ho gaye tum ?

He doesn't replies rather moves towards the bed while she just smiles watching him. She then thought something and continued her work and after a few minutes…..she heard him…..

" _Rooo!"_

He rushed to hold her and then a few instructions….

" _Tum thik se kaam nahi kar sakti ?"_

 _._

 _._

" _Tumhe phir se saare instructions bataane padenge …..kuch yaad hai ya sab bhool gayi ?"_

 _._

He was speaking and she was looking at him. HE noticed her glance….

Vineet- Kya hai ? Kya dekh rahi ho ?

Ruhana(smiles)- Main ye dekh rahi hu ki tum gusse mein bhi kitne cute lag rahe ho.

Vineet- Tumhe mazaak soojh raha hai….agar chot lag jaati toh ?

Ruhana(smiles)- Nhi lagti !

Vineet- Tumhe kaise pata ki nahi lagti ?

Ruhana- Kyunki mere paas duniya ke sabse pyaare 2 log hain…..unke rehte kuch ho sakta hai kya !

He seemed confused while she pointed to the reflection of him and their daughter in the mirror. He smiled at her but then turned serious the next moment!

Vineet- Rooo….tum na ab ghar pe rehne wali ho. Aur main kuch nhi sunne wala!

Ruhana- Arey….kuch nhi hua mujhe ! Main nhi rehne wali ghar mein.

Vineet- Ruhana plzz….dekho ab tumhe 2 -2 bachchon ko sambhalna hai.

Ruhana- 2 nahi 3 ! Baap re….kya hoga mera !

Vineet(confused)- 3 ! 3 kaise?

Ruhana- Tum kisi bachche se kam ho kya ? (she smiles)

He glared while she moved away freeing her hand from his grip and he chased her.

.

.

 _ **Next Morning ...**_

Ruhana was making her daughter ready for school while Vineet was reading the newspaper. He glanced at his wife….

Vineet- Tum thik ho na Roo? ?

Ruhana(smiles)- Haan main thik hu.

Aru(glanced at her parents)- Mumma ko kya hua ?

Ruhana- Kuch nhi beta….aapke hote hue mumma ko kuch ho sakta hai kya !

The little girl nodded as NO.

Vineet (bent at her level)- Beta …aapki mumma toh thik hai lekin papa ko pareshaan krti hai.

Ruhana(glared)- Vineet….kya bol rahe ho ?

Vineet(smiles)- Sahi toh kaha….! Kal raat ko kitna sataya tumne mujhe aur daant bhi khaayi.

Ruhana(glares)- Vineet…soch samajh ke bolo!

Meanwhile , Aru moved to her father..

" _Papa…..Shachin !"_

Vineet smiles…."Okay….hum aaj jayenge !"

She chuckled with happiness and her parents smiled. Soon , Vineet took Aru to leave her at school while Ruhana went busy with other chores.

 _ **Later that evening…**_

RuVi along with Aru moved to Sachin's house to ask about his wellbeing. Sneha welcomed them in. Again she asked for her friend. Sneha took her to his room where he was sitting with a book in hand.

Sneha- Sachin!

Sachin- Haan Maa!

Sneha- Dekho…tumse milne tumhari dost aayi hai.

Sachin(turned)- Aluu !

Aru- Mera naam Aru hai…Aluu nahi!

Sachin(naughtily)- Nahi….tum Aluu ho !

Aru- Bad Sachin !

SHe threw a pillow on him…..while he continued to tease her….

" _Aluu"_

She ran out of the room to her mother….

Aru- Mumma…Shachin mujhe Alu bolta hai.

Sachin- Tu Alu hai….alu ki tarah gol matol…hehe !

The little girl glared at him and ran behind him to catch him causing their parents to just smile.

 **A/N : Okay …so a short update!**

 **AruBaby…You demanded EIDI…so here it is ! May Allah bless you today and always. Wish you a bright future and lots of happiness ! Love you :* And I'll always wish for you :***

 **Others…plz Review!**

 **Take Care !**

 **PlzR &R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Heya everyone !**

 **Sorry Aru for the delayed update! But I hope you'll like this update.**

 **Happy Reading!**

There in at Mohit's home , both the kids were running around causing their parents to smile. Sachin was much better now after his accident and Aru aka Areej was happy to see him teasing her and running behind her.

Vineet and mohit were busy in their chats while the ladies moved into the kitchen. The children were running around. Soon they heard a boyish yet sweet voice….

" _Aruu…..thik se nhi chal sakti …..lag gayi na chot!"_

 _._

 _._

" _Maine bhaagne ko thodi kaha tha. "_

As Sneha and Ruhana entered into the room they smiled. Aru was hurt with the sharp edge of the table and Sachin was trying to clean her wound as he saw his mother doing. While doing such tries …..he saw glimpse of his mother….

Sachin- Mumma dekho ….aru ko lag gayi !

Ruhana(enters in)- Koi baat nhi….lao first aid box do !

She cleaned her wound while sachin was glancing at his friend who was now smling. The ladies left the room leaving them there. Later, RuVi left from there.

.

.

Days passed ….and now it was time for Ruhana to be at home, Tarika , Shreya and Purvi being her regular visitors for they were the ones who took Aru from the school and dropped her home.

.

.

That day being a Sunday , Vineet had to go to the bureau for some official work. He didn't want to leave Ruhana and Aru alone but he had no choice. The little girl was quite excited to know that soon she'll have a Baby brother or sister to play with , so she was quiet and didn't want to disturb her mumma. She was doing drawing which she liked the most when she heard her mother .

Aru- Mumma …..kya hua ?

She was about to speak something , when luckily he came smiled to see him and said….

" _Its time to go !"_

He smiles and they went off to the hospital leaving Areej with Shreya.

 _ **LifeLine Hospital….**_

Vineet was being tensed as she was not well from past few days. Though he had gone thru all this years before yet he was worried. Mohit squeezed his shoulder…

Mohit- Kyun chinta kar rahe ho….sab thik hoga.

Vineet(smiles)- Haan yaar …lekin phir bhi!

Sneha- Vineet….relax…jo kuch ho raha thaw o normal hai. So, don't worry.

He smiles and at the same time …the doctor approached them….

Doctor- MrVineet?

Vineet(came forward)- Yes Doctor!

Doctor(smiles)- Congratulations…..Aapki wife aur beta dono thik hai.

His happiness knew no bounds …..he thanked the doctor and hurried to meet her along with his daughter as by then DaReya and AbhiRika were there too.

 _ **Inside the room….**_

HE entered inside and found her tired yet happy face. He then glanced at the little baby boy and gently picked him in his arms and pecked a kiss on his forehead. Areej was watching him when he bent down placing the boy beside Ruhana on the bed….

Vineet- Dekho Aru ….aapka chota bhai !

Aru(touched his hand)- Ye mera bhai hai…itna chota ! (she looked at his father)

Vineet (smiles)- Haan….aur aapko pata hai papa ne iska naam bhi socha hai.

Aru(excitedly)- Kya naam ?

Vineet(smiles)- Aaj se hum isey Ayaansh bulayenge.

Aru tries to speak the word but couldn't do so….but she was happy to get a younger brother and was happy touching his small hands and feet. Ruhana was happy to see her kids like that.

Days passed …..Childhood moments are precious but as it says ….Time flies…..and so happened here…

 _ **15 years Later…..**_

Vineet was promoted to the designation of Senior Inspector and they didn't even get to know when their kids grew up to be adults. They still cherished the childhood moments of their kids.

.

.

He was happy today as his daughter was to join the bureau today. He was constantly checking his watch when Ruhana spoke…

Ruhana- Vineet….tumhare baar baar time dekhne se wo jaldi nahi aayegi. Abhi sirf 8:45 hue hain …..aa jayegi.

Vineet- I know Roo lekin aaj ek aur officer ne bhi join krna tha.

Ruhana- Ek aur? Wo kaun?

Vineet- Pata nahi yaar…Abhijeet sir keh rahe the. _(PS: ACP pradyunman retired and now Abhijeet was ACP of CID Mumbai)_

Ruhana- Okay…acha ye lo …kal wale case ki file. Dekh lena.

Vineet- Okay ma'am ! (he smiles sweetly)

She was about to say something , when someone entered the bureau. The person was nicely dressed in Black shirt and Black jeans…..He took out his badge …

" _Inspector Sachin reporting on duty Sir !"_

Vineet (smiles)- Welcome to CID Sachin!

Sachin(smiles)- Thank You Sir !

Soon , other officers joined in and Sachin meets them all.

.

.

 _ **A while Later…**_

A pretty girl in her early 20's entered the bureau, nicely dressed in blue shirt and black jeans. She smiled widely as she caught glimpse of 2 persons but then controlled herself…

" _Inspector Areej reporting on duty ! "_

Vineet smiles as he looks at her. He wanted to move to her and hug her but at the same time , Sachin came with a new case in hand…..As Areej saw his glimpse , she had a feeling that she knows him , that she has met him…but she doesn't know where.

Meanwhile, she was called by Vineet and she follows him.

 **A/N: Okay…so an update!**

 **AruBaby…..i hope you like it. Lemme know.**

 **Others…Plz R &R!**

 **Take care !**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello Everyone! I'm here with next chapter of my Dillogical and Illogical story.**

 **Hehe! Thank you for liking it.**

 **Aru, Mumma ish hele again. Let's see, Kya hoga aage ;) Enjoy!**

 **Happy Reading!**

Sachin and Areej join the bureau on the same day. She was happy as it was her first day at work, that too, with her parents. She couldn't meet her parents properly as there was again a case. She moved on as Vineet called her to follow followed as instructed.

 _ **Crime scene, Borivali , an abandoned factory…**_

As they reached the place, they found only a watchman at the factory. The team was headed by Daya with Vineet , Rajat , Purvi and Areej and Sachin. Daya asked others to look inside and check the body while he questioned the watchman.

 _ **Inside the factory…**_

As the team moved in , they found a man lying in the pool of blood.

Rajat- Ohho…..iska toh bahut khoon beh chuka hai. Lagta sir pe chot lagi hai.

Vineet- Rajat, mujhe toh lagta hai ki sir pe hi nhi, iski peeth par bhi maara gaya hai. Dekho jagah jagah kitne nishan hai….iske chehre par….(he pointed to the scars)

Rajat- Haan, lagta hai bahut torcher kiya gaya hai isey.

Sachin(turns to them)- Sir, iska identity card mila hai. Inka naam Mahesh hai aur ye ek retired Insurance agent hain.

Rajat- Aur kuch mila ?

Sachin- Nahi sir.

Vineet- Lgta hai ab inke office hi ja ke pata karna padega.

Rajat(thinking)- Haan, ab toh yahi ek raasta hai. Abhi isey forensic lab bhejne ki taiyari karo.

Meanwhile, Daya joins them.

Daya- Haan Rajat, kya pata chala?

Rajat- Sir, ye ek Insurance agent hain. Aur inka badi berehmi se khoon kiya gaya hai.

Daya- Aur kuch mila?

Sachin- Nahi sir. Lekin sir ek baat samajh nhi aayi.

Daya(looks at him)- Wo kya?

Sachin- Sir, ye aadmi yahan apne aap toh nhi aaya hoga. Ya toh kisi ne bulaya hoga ya phir koi siey yahan chhod ke chala gaya.

Areej(speaks up)- Par koi aisa kaise kar sakta hai?

Vineet- Areej, Kuch bhi ho sakta hai. Haan, hum ye kar sakte hain ki iska photo papr mein de de.

Daya- Idea acha hai kyunki watchman bhi isey nhi jaanta.

Vineet- Thik hai sir.

And they left the place.

 _ **CID Bureau, an hour later….**_

The officers were discussing the case.

Daya- Vineet, tumne photo paper mein de diya ?

Vineet- Haan sir, wo kaam toh ho gaya. Ab Sachin aur Rajat gaye hain Forensic lab.

Meanwhile, both of them entered in.

Rajat- Sir, Salunkhe sir ne bataya ki us aadmi ke sir mein kisi nukeeli cheez se waar kiya gaya hai.

Sachin- Aur unhone ye bhi kaha ki us aadmi ko us factory mein nhi maara gaya hai, usey kisi aisi jagah maara gaya hai jahan par oil products bante ho.

Abhijeet(thinking)- Hmm…oil products!

Ruhana- Sir, ek oil factory hain aur jahan tak mujhe yaad hai wo band hai.

Abhijeet- Kahan?

Ruhana- Kandivali mein sir!

Vineet(looks at her)- Tumhe kaise pata?

Ruhana- School time mein gayi hui hu us factory ke baare mein.

Shreya- Haan, ruhana thik keh rahi hai. Us factory ke aas paas kuch accidents ke cases bhi hue the.

Duo discuss about it….

Abhijeet- Toh phir ek kaam karte hain, Hum log us oil factory mein chalte hain. Aur Sachin aur Areej, tum log phir se usi factory mein jao jahan se ye aadmi hume mila tha. Ek baar phir se check karo.

S/A- Yes sir!

Abhijeet nods and all leave the bureau.

 _ **Borivali….**_

Sachin and Areej were there to search for any other clue. Though, it was their first day and they got to work together. Areej, who earlier had feeling of knowing him, was feeling the same.

 _Areej's POV- Mujhe aisa kyun lag raha hai ki main inhe jaanti hoon. Agar jaanti hoon toh yaad kyun nhi aa raha!_ (she thinks) _Kuch toh zaroor hai par pata nhi kya hai._

Suddenly, she hears him and rushes to him…

Areej- Yes Sir!

Sachin- Areej, ye wala room ache se check karo. Ho sakta hai kuch choot gaya ho humse. (he smiles)

Areej(looks at him)- Yes Sir!

They resume there work , but didn't find anything new.

Areej- Sir, yahan toh kuch bhi nahi hai. Ab us aadmi ke baare mein kaise pata chalega?

Sachin- Ye toh pakka hai ki jo bhi kuch hua hai usi oil factory mein hua hai. (he looks at her and finds her lost. )

He taps on her shoulder and she looks up…

Areej- Haan sir…aap….aap kuch keh rahe the?

Sachin(smiles)- Haan ….main ye keh raha tha ki tum beech beech mein kahan kho jaati ho?

Areej(smiles a little)- Kuch nahi sir!

Sachin- Agar tum chaho toh you can share.

Areej- Nahi sir…..aisa kuch bhi nahi hai. (she smiles)

Sachin- Are you sure? (he gave her a questioning look.)

Areej(thinking)- Pata nahi sir! Mujhe ye bhi nhi pata ki jo main soch rahi hu wo sahi bhi hai ya nahi!

Sachin(smiles)- Okay, toh ek kaam karna …ghar ja kar ek jagah shaanti se baithna aur aankhein band kar ke sochna. You will get an answer.

She looks at him and he nods assuringly. Just then , his phone rang. HE went to attend it while she was just repeating the words he just said. She felt as if she heard them before. Suddenly, something striked her mind and she smiled wider.

She looked at him from top to bottom. She couldn't believe what she got to know. Her happiness knew no bounds. She wanted to have a talk but tll then , he came and told her that they need to go to the bureau. And they left but she was happy and she decided to talkt o her father about him.

 **A/N: Okay…so again an short update. I will try to give shorter and quicker updates.**

 **Aru…I hope you like it.**

 **I know….doubts hain but they will be cleared in upcoming chaps.**

 **Plz R &R! **

**Take care !**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello Everyone! I'm back with the update.**

 **Aru- I hope you like this. This is specially for you. :* Love you :***

 **Happy Reading! Enjoy !**

 **CID Bureau ….**

Sachin and Areej reached the bureau.

ACP- Haan Sachin, Kuch mila kya wahan pe?

Sachin- Nahi Sir….wahan koi khaas sabut nahi mila.

ACP(thinking)- Hmm..

Vineet- Sir, ho sakta hai us oil factory mein hi kuch hua ho.

Abhijeet- Thik keh rahe ho Vineet, ab toh mujhe bhi yahi lagta hai.

ACP- Hmm…chalo thik hai. Abhi toh kaafi derr ho gayi hai. Sab log ghar chalo.

Abhijeet – Haan Sir, Is case ne toh dimaag kharab kar diya hai. Kuch samajh hi nahi aa raha.

ACP(nods)- Haan, Chalo kal dekhte hain.

Everyone nods…..Meanwhile, Abhijeet asks Areej and Sachin…..

Abhijeet- Toh kaisa raha din ?

Sachin(Smiles)- It was good Sir. I am happy to be here.

Areej(looks at him and smiles)- As usual , I'm happy !

Abhijeet(looks at Vineet)- CID mein join karke khush ho ya papa ke paas wapas aakar?

She just smiles while Vineet side-hugs her. Abhijeet pats her head and they all leave.

 _ **RuVi Home….**_

Ruhana was in the kitchen preparing coffee. Vineet entered inside the kitchen and hugs her. She shivered at his touch. He placed his chin on her shoulder….

" _Hello Beautiful!"_

She looked at him….

" _Uffo Vineet, Kya kar rahe ho tum?"_

He looks at her…. _" Lo, ab main apni biwi se pyaar bhi nahi kar sakta."_

She turns to him….. _" Agar kisi ne dekh liya toh ? "_ She smiles as she says that and his irritated expression.

He replies….. _" Humara ghar hai , kaun dekhega?"_

 _She hits on his hand.." Uffo, 20 saal ki beti hai tumhari, kuch toh sharam karo."_

He smiles as he saw her irritated. He looked around for his princess…..

" _By the way, meri princess hai kahan ?"_

" _Apne room mein kuch dhundh rahi thi. Khud puch lo. Mujhe toh kuch nahi batayegi wo." She replied stirring the coffee._

" _Okay….main dekhta hu. I know wo kya dhundh rahi hai." He replied smiling coyly._

He leaves the room while she moved her head ….. _" Dono papa-beti bas mujhe satate hain. Ab pata nahi kya khichdi paka rahe dono."_

 _ **Areej's Room….**_

The girl was searching through some of her albums. She was desperate to find out her favorite one. She shouted…..

" _Mummaa, Wo bachpan wala album kahan hai?"_

" _Aru….Aapke albums ke saath hi hai Betu….check it again. Aura b jaldi se neeche aa jao. Papa is waiting.."_ Ruhana replied to her daughter.

The girl checked again through her albums unaware that someone was noticing her actions and smiling.

.

.

Finally, after a long search, she found her favourite album. A smile made way on her face and she sat to see it. As she opened it up , it had her and his photo. She caressed the picture…..and was self-talking…

" _Shachin kitna badal gaya hai….aur main pehle jaisi hi hu"_

 _._

 _._

" _AluMatar…tum alu jaisi ho…ishliye Alumatar"_ Another memory clicked her mind and a smile made way on her face.

.

.

She caressed some more pictures when a hand placed a new picture on the album. She looked at the picture and was quite surprised….

" _Sachin Sir!"_

And the second moment , she heard…. _" Pehchana isey ! Tumhara Best Friend hai ye !"_

She looked up to find her father standing before her. She , for once , looked at him and then the picture.

" _Yahi jaanna chahti thi na meri Princess! He is your best friend."_

She looked at him….. _" Aap sach keh rahe ho Papa ?"_

Vineet was about to say something when Ruhana entered…

" _Papa Aru se kabhi jhoot bolte hain kya ?"_

She went in and kept the tray on side table and sat near her and cupped her face….

" _Yahi toh hai wo jise tum roz miss karti thi. Aur roz mujhse puchti thi ki mera dost kab aayega."_ Vineet spoke sitting on his knees keeping his hand on her head.

She looked at him….. _" Aapko pata tha papa ? Why didn't you tell me?"_

He smiled…. _" Itni pyari beti ke liye inna suspense toh banta tha na. Waise bhi tumhari mumma sure thi ki you'll recognise him."_ He spoke looking at Ruhana.

Areej looked at her mother…. _" Lekin Mumma….what about Sachin? Wo toh mujhe bhool gaya hoga na."_

Ruhana smiled and patted her cheeks… _" Jaise tumhe yaad aaya waise tumhare Tachin ko bhi yaad aa jayega."_ She spoke stressing on the word _**"Tachin"**_

Aru blushed and smiled at the same time. Ruhana and Vineet smiled. Vineet took her in his embrace…

" _Chinta kyun karti ho , tumhari tarah abhi wo bhi isi uljhan mein hoga. Aur phir ab toh who yahin hai. Dekh lena, he'll realize soon."_

Areej hugged him back with… _" You're the best Papa!"_

Next moment, she separated and looked at him….

" _Lekin papa , agar usey yaad nahi aaya toh ?"_ She seemed worried, becoz she thought that Sachin doesn't remember anything.

Ruhana smiled _…." Baby , Jab Sachin yahan se gaya tha tab tum log bahut chote the, shayad wo bhool gaya ho lekin dekhna usey sab yaad aa jayega."_

" _Wo toh tab pata chalega na Mumma jab wo mujhe_ **"AluMatar"** bulayega." …She spoke looking at her parents.

" _Aru ko wo sab yaad hai?"_ Vineet teased with a coy smile.

Areej smiles and hides herself in her father's arms. Vineet smears her head and kissed on her head. Ruhana was smiling looking at them and was happy. Meanwhile, Vineet pulled her in a hug. This family moment came to a halt with the ring of Vineet's phone. He attended the call and turned to his Girls….

Ruhana- Vineet, Kya hua ?

Vineet- I need to go Roo, ek important case hai.

Ruhana- Let's go!

Vineet(holds her hand)- Nahi Roo, tum dono ghar pe raho. Daya Sir ne mujhe bulaya hai.

Areej- Papa, koi pareshani toh nahi hai na ?

Vineet(Smiles)- Nahi Beta, tum dono dhyan rakhna. Main chalta hu.

And he leaves for bureau while, Aru went busy talking about her firned to her mom.

 **A/N: Okay so an update!**

 **Aru- I hope you liked he shulplize ;) Love ya :***

 **Plz R &R Guys ! :D**

 **Take care !**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello everyone! M back with a dillogical update.**

 **Aru- Hele ij youl mosht awaited update. Hope you'll like it. Love ya :***

 **Happy Reading!**

Vineet leaves for the bureau while both Areej and Ruhana sat talking. Areej was telling her about her first day and ruhana was smiling looking at her….

Areej- Mumma, aapko pata hai pehle maine socha ki sab log bahut strict honge, lekin sab log bahut sweet hain. Abhijeet sir bhi. (she smiles)

Ruhana(smiles)- Aru, aaj toh pehla din tha, lekin tujhe bahut mehnat karni padegi. Sab log strict bhi hain par pyaar bhi karte hain.

Areej(looked at her)- Sachi mein?

Ruhana(smiles)- Haan, papa ko bhi toh gussa aata hai.

Areej- Lekin papa areej pe gussa nahi karenge. I know that ! (she smiles innocently)

Ruhana(pats her cheeks)- Haan haan, Hamesha ki tarah mujhe hi sataoge na dono.

Areej(hugs her)- hum nahi satate mumma . We love you ! ( she kissed on her cheek)

Ruhana(smiles)- Okay, chalo ab jaa kar change kar lo. Main dinner ki taiyari karti hu.

Areej- But papa promised me a treat.

Ruhana(turns)- Aruu! Beta, papa bureau gaye hain. Pata nhi kitna tym lagega.

Areej(pouts)- Nahi, Aru ko aaj hi jaana hai.

Ruhana- Aruu…..bachpana nahi gaya tumhara abhi tak. Com'mon go and change.

Areej- Mumma! (she looks at her mother with innocent face but she moves out of the room)

Areej follows her mother into the kitchen. Ruhana notices her…

Ruhana- Kya chhaiye Aru ?

Areej- Aap gussa ho ?(she speaks innocently)

Ruhana- Nahi toh!

Areej- Toh phir papa ko phone karo na ! (she smiles naughtily)

Ruhana- Aruuu….

But the doorbell rang and Areej rushed to open it shouting…..

" _Papa honge !"_

She opened the door and was surprised to see the person. Ruhana came out of the kitchen….

" _Kaun hai beta ?"_

As she saw him , she smiled….

Ruhana- Arey Sachin, tum ? Aao, andar aao!

Sachin smiles….. Areej was just lost….

Sachin(entering in)- Ma'am, main toh bas ye file dene aaya tha.

Ruhana(smiles)-Ohh, thank you !

Sachin- Aur ma'am , sir ne ye slip bhi diya hai. He said, ki wo aap dono ko baad mein join karenge.

Areej- kya diya papa ne ? (she almost jumped towards him to take the slip)

Sachin(smiles)- Areej, jo bhi hai aapke liye hai. Enjoy your evening!

Areej (smiles)- Thank you Sir!

He smiles and leaves. Areej turns to her mother…

" _Dekhaa, maine kaha tha na , my papa ish the best! Ab hum VENTURE jayenge."_

She jumps in happiness while ruhana just smiled looking at her. Areej ran into her room to change and shouted from there…

" _Mumma Jaldi karo !"_

Ruhana smiles at her eagerness and finishes her chores. Later, they proceed to their destination.

 _ **VENTURE HOTEL….**_

As they entered the hotel, manager greeted them.

Manager- How can i help you ma'am ?

Ruhana- There is a booking for 3 by the name Kumar?

Manager- Yes ma'am! This way !

The manager showed them the way. It was a table for four people booked with his name. Areej was happy enough and took her seat near the glass window, so that she could look out which showed the beach side shimmering with lights. Ruhana took her seat messaging him that they are waiting for him. Meanwhile, Waiter comes to them…

Waiter- Your order ma'am !

Ruhana- Thank you! Will order in a while. Waiting for someone.

Waiter- Okay Ma'am!

The waiter leaves and Ruhana glances at Areej…

Ruhana- Hmm….toh koi khush hai?

Areej(smiles)- Haan! Main bahut khush hoon.

Ruhana(smiles)- Wo toh main dekh hi rahi hu. But you need to promise something.

Areej(looked up)- Kaisa promise?

Ruhana- Promise ye hai ki…..(but was cut off by a voice)

" _Tum kyun meri beti se promise le rahi ho….main jaanta hu wo acha kaam karegi. "_

Areej smiled as she saw his glimpse….

" _Papa! Yahan ! "_ (she pointed to the empty seat beside her)

Vineet followed the instructions and sat beside her.

Ruhana- itna bhi pamper mat karo usey. Bachi nahi hai wo!

Vineet- Kyun, tum Ayaansh ko pamper nahi karti ? (he looked at her)

Areej- Han haan, bolo! Wo mujhe kitna satata hai.

Ruhana(smiles)- Haan toh!

Vineet- Toh tum mujhe kyun rok rahi ho?

Ruhana(sighs)- Uff! Aap dono jeete , main haari!

Vineet and Areej gave victorious smiles while ruhana just smiled watching them. Just then, Vineet saw someone….

Vineet- Main aata hoon. Roo, tum order karo.

Areej(looked around)- ab papa ko kaun mil gaya ?

She tried to look in the direction and was surprised as she saw the other person coming with her father.

Ruhana- Ab kya hua Aru ?

Areej(replied softly)- Sachin sir !

Ruhana(turned)- Sachin , kahan hai wo ?

Just then, they reached to the table.

Sachin(softly denying)- Arey Sir, aap log enjoy kariye. Main toh bas pack karvane aaya tha.

Vineet- Sachin, baitho yahan! Main jaanta hu , tum yahan kyun aaye the. Pack karvane se behtar hai ki tum hamare saath kha lo.

Ruhana- Haan, theek toh hai. Aaj ka dinner hamare saath kar lo.

Sachin(smiles)- Arey nahi ma'am!

Vineet- Itna formal hone ki zaroorat nahi hai Sachin. Baitho!

Sachin- Sir…lekin…..

" _Sachin Sir…Please!"_

A soft voice emerged from the corner of the table. He glanced at the girl and he seemed to melt with the innocent voice of that girl. Ruhana and Vineet smiled.

Ruhana- Sachin, ab toh baith jao. Becoz the girl who just called you , doesn't easily mingle with all.

Sachin(smiles)- Okay ma'am.

He took his seat beside Ruhana and then they ordered the dinner. In this whole process, the most talkative girl was the most quiet. Or it seemed that she was busy admiring the person sitting in front of her.

 _ **A While Later…**_

Meanwhile, in order to call someone, Vineet left the table. He glanced at the people sitting on the table and after a while, Ruhana's phone rang…..She got up…

Areej- Mumma, kahan?

Ruhana- Aru, main aati hu call attend kar ke.

Areej- Lekin…..

But her mother went off leaving them at the table. A silence prevailed between the rwo, not knowing what to speak. He glanced at her and she glanced at him….and spoke up at the same time….

" _Sir/ Areej!"_

Causing both of them to laugh.

 **A/N: Okay , I end it here.**

 **So, will a new friendship blossom? Where did RuVi go ?**

 **Thinko Thinko ! Main chalii !**

 **Bye bye !**

 **Take care !**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Heya Everyone ! How are you all ?**

 **Thank you for all the precious reviews. Love ya all !**

 **Aru…Here's your most awaited update.**

Ruhana leaves and moves out. There she finds Vineet.

Ruhana- Kya hai? Kyun bulaya?

Vineet(smiles)- Tumhe kuch dikhana hai. Chalo.

Ruhana- Uffo, Vineet, dekho Aru wahan akele baithi hai aur tumne mujhe yahan bula liya.

Vineet(smiles)- Don't worry, wo akeli nahi hai. Uske saath uska _**Tachin/Sachin**_ hai.

Ruhana looked at him and he smiled and took her to a place where they could easily watch them.

 _ **In the restaurant…**_

Both Areej and Sachin call each other out at the same time and laugh a little at the coincidence.

Sachin- Haan Bolo?

Areej: nahi Sir, pehle aap boliye.

Sachin: Areej, nahi tum pehle bologi.

Areej: Dekha iss ladai mein aapne mujhe bhula diya mein kya bolne waali thi, huh! (she makes a face)

Sachin smiles at her innocence and looks at her, she hasn't changed in all these years.

Sachin: I am sorry, ar-Areej (he spoke hesitatingly looking at her)

Areej(looked at him)- arey, par kyun sir?

Sachin: mein pata nahi wo time kaise bhul gaya, kaise bhool gaya mein usse jo kabhi meri choti si zindagi hua karti thi, na jaane mein kaise bhool gaya tumhe, kaise bhool gaya mein tumhe _**ALUMATAR.**_

Areej looks at Sachin, awestruck but somewhere happy from inside. She had waited for this day, for the very day when her _**Tachin**_ will call her _**Alumatar**_ again. Ruhana and Vineet witness this cute moment from a distance and smile to themselves. Then they slowly slip away, leaving their daughter with Sachin. They knew she wil be happy in his company.

Areej looked at him surprised. He smiled looking at her

Sachin- Kya hua , kya sochne lagi?

Areej(looked at him)- But aapko yeh kaise pata chala ki mein, mein hi Alumatar hun?

Sachin(flashed his cute smile)- Maine tumhe kitne dinn na pehchanne ki galti ki hai Alu, but humesha thodi na karta rehta?

Areej: Kya aap aesi emotinal baatein kar rahein hein, seedha seedha nahi batana aata?

Sachin smiles at her and coincidently takes her hand in his. She looked at him….

Sachin- Seedhe seedhe toh mujhe bhi samajh nahi aaya toh waqt lag gaya tumhe pehchaanne mein.

Areej- Pr pehchana kaise ?

Sachin(flashes his cute smile)- Apna left hand dekho.

Areej(confused)- Left hand kyun?

Sachin(lifts up her hand)- Ye kya hai?

She smiled as she looks at the ring in her finger….

Areej- Ye toh …(she looks at him and the ring )

Sachin(smiles)- Haan, ye wahi ring hai na jo Humne kharidi thi.

Areej- Tumne di thi yeh ring…..tumne gift kiya tha….(she speaks unintensionally)

He smiles as she speaks while she blushes a little. She realizes what she said and looked at him….

Areej- toh …ye ring….aapko yaad tha?

Sachin- Jab maine tumhare haath mein wo ring dekha toh mujhe laga maine wo ring kahin dekha hai phir aaj tumhaare ghar pe…(he paused to glance at her)

Areej- Ghar pe kya ?

Sachin- Ghar pe maine hamare bachpan ki tasveerein dekhi. Toh mujej vishwas ho gaya ki tum hi " **Alumatar"** ho. Tumne abhi tak sambhal kar rakhi hai wo tasveerein? (he glanced at her)

Areej(smiles)- Haan, ek hi toh dost tha mera, uski yaadein toh sambhal ke rakhungi na. (she looked at him)

Sachin- Itne saalon mein tum mujhe bhuli nahi?

She kept her hand on his hand….

Areej- Jo dil ke kareeb ho usey bhoola thodi na jaata hain.

She smiles saying so and he was lost in her cute smile. His stare made her blush a little. She looks around….

Areej- Mumma , papa nahi aaye abhi tak? (she seemed nervous)

Sachin- Chinta mat karo, main tumhe ghar drop kar deta hu. (he speaks getting up)

Areej- lekin Papa kahan gaye?

Sachin- Wo unko koi zaroori kaam tha toh chale gaye. Unka message aaya tha.

Areej- Aapne mujhe bataya nahi? (she looks at him)

Sachin- Haan, kyunki main tumse baat karna chahta tha. Aur thank god, bhagwan ne mujhe tumse phir se mila diya. (he smiles)

Areej just smiles while he smiled watching her. She manages to speak….

Areej- I think hume chalna chahiye.

He nods and they moved out of the restaurant. As they moved out, he spotted something. He turns to her….

Sachin- Tumhe aaj bhi Chocolate chip ice-cream pasand hai?

Areej(surprised)- Tumhe yaad hai?

He smiles and holds he rhand and takes her to the nearby ice-cream parlor. She seemed happy in his company. They enjoyed their icecream and talked about their life. Both of them were happy as they got their _**Best Friends**_ back. As they were returning back, she looked at him…

" _Thank You Sachin! Thank you for everything you did today."_

He smiles back….

" _Thank You Bhagwaan ko bolo Alumatar. Ab toh tumhe wahi bacha sakte hain mujhse."_

He smiled naughtily while she poked him in his arm….

" _Tum aaj bhi nahi sudhre na !"_

Sachin smiles…. _" Agar main sudhar jaata toh_ _ **Alumatar Tachin**_ ko yaad kaise karti?"

He winked at her while she just smiled. IN all these chats, They reached her home. She thanked him, gave him a friendly hug and ran into her house. Ruhana opened the door and found her smiling….

" _Ho gayi_ _ **Tachin**_ _se dosti ?"_

She spoke looking at her daughter while she just ran inside. Ruhana turns to find her hugging her father….

" _Thanks Papa! You're the best! Tachin wapas aa gaya !"_

She seemed happier than ever and hugged him tighter because she knew that her father can do anything to make her happy. She , then looked at him and asked….

" _Áap mujhe akele chhod ke kyun aaye?"_

Vineet cupped her face….. _" is sawal ka jawab main baad mein dunga. Chalo fresh ho jao. Hot chocolate peena hai na?"_

She nods and runs to her room to get fresh as she had many things to tell to her father.

 **A/N: Okay here I end…!**

 **ALu….i hope you'll like it. Love you :***

 **What will be Vineet's answer? Stay tuned !**

 **Plz R &R!**

 **Take care !**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello Everyone! I am back with the last update of this story.**

 **AruuBaby, This is your another gift. I hope you will like it. Love you loads !**

 **Happy Reading!**

Areej rushed up to her room while Ruhana watched her….

Ruhana- kitni khush lag rahi hai na yeh?

Vineet(smiles)- Haan, usko uska dost jo mil gaya hai. Khush toh hogi hi.

Ruhana(smiles)- Haan, lekin tumhe kaise pata chala?

Vineet- Roo, mujhe nahi pata hoga toh kise pata hoga. Mere dost ka beta hai.

Ruhana- Tum bhi na Vineet. Ab uske sawal ka kya jawab doge. Kyun chhoda usko akele?

Vineet- Taaki wo mujhse zyada Sachin pe vishwas kare. Wo ye samajh le ki main rahun ya na rahun , sachin uske saath hamesha rahega. And I can trust Sachin ki wo meri beti ko hamesha khush rakhega.

Ruhana smiles at his answer but before she could speak , Areej hugged him.

" _Kyun papa, aap kahan ja rahe ho mujhe chhod kar? Aur aap sachin pe itta vishwas kaise kar sakte ho?"_

Vineet smiles…. _" Kyunki wo meri beti se pyaar karta hai. Aur wo jaanta hai ki agar usne tumhare saath kuch bhi ulta seedha kiya toh main uska kya haal karunga. Ab wo inni badi galti nahi karega na beta!"_

Areej hits on his arm….. _" Kya papa , aap bhi na! Bas mazaak karte ho…"_

Vineet laughs and hugs her. Ruhana moves to prepare hot chocolate. A while later, they all were sitting having hot chocolate. Areej seemed happier. She was happy to get her friend back.

.

.

Days passed….it had been a month since Areej and Sachin stepped back in each-other's life. It was November. She was quite excited as she'll be celebrating her birthday with her best friend this year, after long 18 years. She was also happy that she'll be celebrating it with her CID family too.

 _ **On her Birthday Eve….**_

She was sitting watching television with Vineet when her mobile buzzed. She checked the message and a smile formed on her lips. She opened the message….

" _Check your favorite place and you will find something."_

She seemed confused….. _" Meri favorite jagah….! Haaan! Mera teddy bear."_

She ran into her room and took hold of her teddy bear. There, she found a small card in the hands of that teddy. She quickly opened it up….

" _Happy Birthday Alumatar! Check your purse, another gift is there. With Love , Sachin!"_

She smiled and grabbed her purse. Inside it, she found a packet. She quickly opened it and was awestruck. It was platinum bracelet. With it there was a chit. She opened it…

" _Here's your second gift Alu! I'll make up for our missing 18 years. Stay blessed Alumatar"_

She smiled out widely and that's when she heard her mother….

" _Aruu, jaldi aao beta. Khana taiyar hai."_

" _Aayi mummaa!" She replied and put the bracelet in her handand ran out. She saw ruhana serving dinner. Ruhana looked at her…_

" _Aaja baith ja alu, tere liye bhi kuch special hai."_ Ruhana smiled….

" _Aapke paas bhi ! Apke paas bhi surprise hai mumma?"_ Aru looked at her.

" _Mere paas bhi matlab? Aur kisne surprise diya alu ? "_ Ruhana looked at her .

Aru put her head down... _" Kuch nahi mumma!"_

Ruhana smiled and patted her head… _" Waise tere haath pe ye bracelet acha lag raha hai. Sachin ki choice sach mein achi hai."_

Aru looked at her surprisingly and then hugged her. Ruhana smiled….. _" Enjoy karo alu. "_

They , then enjoyed their lunch. Later, on Areej's demand, Vineet took them for ice-cream treat. Areej seemed happier. When they were returning, as Areej sat on the back seat of the car, she found another wrapped packet on the seat..She was surprised…. As she found Vineet….

" _Papa! Ek aur gift! Love you !"_

Vineet peeped into the window….. _" Arey beta, kaunsa gift?"_

" _Papa, now don't say you didn't kept it here."_ Areej said looking at him.

Vineet smiled…. _" Arey beta, maine nahi rakha. Dekho, koi naam likha hoga."_

He moved to sit on his seat. Aru opened the packet and found a pure white colored teddy bear. She grew excited and there she got another note.

" _Be happy as you are at the moment. I love your smile. Happy Birthday Eve!"_

Now, she knew who kept it. Ruhana and Vineet smiled looking at her. Areej sat hugging the teddy bear all through the way. They reached home. Ruhana turned to her….

" _Aruu…chalo so jaao. Kal subah jaldi bureau jaana hai."_

" _Haan mumma, I'll sleep in a while."_ She said running to her room.

A while later, at 11:55pm, RuVi glanced into their daughter's room. They found her smiling while looking into her phone. Vineet glanced at Ruhana….

" _Badi khush hai hamari beti! Kitni pyaari lag rahi hai na !"_

Ruhana looked at him….. _" Haan, meri beti hai, pyaari toh hogi hi."_

Vineet smiled and they entered the room with baby steps. Vineet moved towards her and said…

" _Happyy Birthdayy Princess!"_

Areej looked up and found her parents. She hugged Vineet and so, she spotted ruhana with her favorite chocolate cake. She cut the cake , hugged her parents and went off to sleep waiting for the surprises, he promised her.

 _ **Next Day….Bureau…**_

As Areej entered the bureau, she was flooded with wishes from her seniors and friends in the bureau. She felt blessed being there. She, then moved to her desk and found a gift near the computer. She looked up to look for him and he was there in front of her asking her to open the gift. She opened it and found a watch. She looked at him and he asked her to wear it. She did the same. Suddenly, Vineet asked her for a paper and she opened the drawer and there lying were 2 more gifts….She handed over the paper to vineet and picked up the two gifts. One was square box and the other was a rectangle box. She opened the rectangle box and again found a beaded bracelet while the othr box had a set of earrings. She was awestruck while he was enjoying her expressions.

She questioningly looked at him while he flashed his cute smile. Later, the phone rung up with a new case. They all got busy with the case. As the case was a small one, it got solved soon and the team returned to the bureau. As areej approached to her desk, she found a red rose on her table and a note….

" _Happy Evening Miss Areej!"_

She smiled as she picked up the rose. Her eyes were searching for sachin but he left earlier. She was then called by ruhana and they approached home. She rushed to her room and as she switched on the lights….she was delighted, flabbergasted! Her whole bed was flooded woth gift packets. As she counted them , they were 12 in number. She shouted….

" _Mummaa! Papa !"_

RuVi reached into the room….

" _Kya hua Aru?"_ Ruhana asked her.

" _Mumma, inne saare gifts! Aapne rakhe?"_ She asked her mother.

" _Nahi beta, ye toh humne nahi rakhe. "_ Vineet replied.

At the same moment, she heard a voice…..

" _Ye sab kuch maine rkha hai yahan! Tumhare wo saare birthdays ke gifts jo maine miss kar diye Alumatar!"_

Ruvi and Aru turned to find sachin. He moved towards her and hold her hands….

" _Alumatar, kitne saal ho gaye na , humne tumhara birthday thik se celebrate bhi nahi kiya…hai na! Lekin aaj karna chahta hoon Alu. Dekho na 18 saal beet gaye lekin hum aaj bhi jude hue hain. Aur in saalon mein ek ehsaas hua hai mujhe….Aur aaj main tumhe wo batana chahta hoon."_

Areeej was looking at her and he went on his knees….

" _I know Alu, main stupid hoon, thoda sa unromantic hoon, as compared to you , lekin haan, jisko chahta hoon, dil se chahta hoon. I love you Aruuu! Will you like to spend your life with me..?"_

He looked at her and she was there happy enough. She looked at RuVi who nodded their head in a YES. And she looked at Sachin….

" _I love you too Sachin!"_

He smiled and slipped a diamond ring in her finger( _A/n: The same you showed alumatar :p ) and hugged her tight. RuVi smiled at them and slipped out of the room giving them space to spend some moments together._

 **A/N: So…here I end. Aruu, I hope you liked this story.**

 **Once again, wish you the best in life my dear :* Stay blessed always baby :* Love you to infinity!**

 **Take care ! Bye bye!**

 **Plz R &R!**


End file.
